Lo que tu corazón anhela
by lenaya-chan
Summary: Aqui new cap de la historia, la fiesta de Kurenai y la verdad de Gai .cap up,KKxAnko no se olviden de dejar reviews plis!
1. Chapter 1

_hola a todos los que van a leer este fic, este es mi primer fic y por supuesto es de naruto!!, es un fic romantico y con aventuras(o eso espero) de una de mis parejas favoritas KakashixAnko, porfa escriban reviews plis!!_

_disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece son de masashi kishimoto...T.T_

INTRODUCCION

**una pequeña de cabellos morados y ojos castaños se encontraba caminando en un bosque, ella veia la espalda de un hombre alto, con una contextura mas bien delgada, el cabello negro y largo cubria parte de su espala**

**-"adónde vamos"- pregunto la pequeña.**

**-"ya lo sabras..no seas impaciente"- respondió su interlocutor.**

**-"onegai...digamelo" volvió a insistir la pequeña pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta por que en ese momento todo se volvio oscuro y cambió la escena**

**-"orochimaru-sama...duele"- dijo la muchacha pero esta vez se encontraba tirada en piso de una cabaña delante de ella se encontraba su sensei y un cientifico, ambos miraban como reaccionaba...luego nuevamente oscuridad.**

**una mujer ya madura con los mismos rasgos de la pequeña se encontraba delante de las puertas de su aldea, estaba contenta, nuevamente estaba en casa después de una misión, pero algo la paralizó, había una mancha de sangre en las puertas, lentamente dio un par de pasos para ver que había provocado aquello.**

**Sangre...Sangre y muertos por todos lados, el cielo se oscureció y un par de serpientes gigantes aparecieron para atacarla, facilmente las derrotó y siguió avanzando por la aldea, primero fueron algunos pasos vacilantes pero al ver tanto caos se empezó a aterrorizar y corrió con todas sus fuerzas al lugar de su última esperanza...la torre del hokage**

**Allí vio un cuerpo en el suelo, rápidamente se acerco a éste y descubrió que era kurenai, un par de lágrimas calleron al ver muerta a su amiga y compañera de armas, en ese momento sintió una presencia, lentamente subió su rostro para encontrarse con su antiguo sensei..**

"**orochimaru..."**

se despertó.

La kunoichi de la hoja busco a tientas la lámpara que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche y encendió la luz.

La noche estaba tranquila no había ningún sonido que demostrara lo contrario, lentamente se levantó de la cama y se colocó su bata de dormir,mientras intetaba calmar a su corazón que latía fuertemente sus ojos recorrieron la habitación: vio su velador,alli estaba su banda que la identificaba como ninja de konoha, su mirada se ensombreció al verla, recordó todo lo que tuvo que pasar siendo ninja, como aquel ser humano le había destruido la vida al marcarla con ese sello y como había logrado seguir viviendo apartando de su mente y de su corazon a aquel monstruo que la traicionó.

"_¿orochimaru-sesei?.._"su propia voz retumbo en su cabeza

"_¿que pasa Anko?"_ aquella voz la hizo estremecerse

"_¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?_" ...

-AAHH- un intenso dolor se apodero de ella.

¿por qué estaba recordando aquello¿Que tenia que ver ese recuerdo con su pesadilla?, como por inercia subió su mano a su cuello y apretó aquel sello maldito esperando a que se le pase el dolor, cayó al piso y se junto contra él, el dolor lentamente comenzó a disminuir.

Cuando este al fin se detuvo, lentamente se paró no sin antes trastrabillar y volvió a acomodarse en su cama.

Lentamente se recostó en ella aún con algunas punzadas provenientes de su cuello.

-será mejor que me duerma, mañana será un largo día-dijo, sin embargo paso un largo tiempo antes de que al fin sus ojos se cerraran

fin.

espero que les haya gustado...

reviews pliss!!!! o si no me voy a deprimir... n.nu


	2. Chapter 2

Aca esta el primer capitulo de la historia, esta vez lo hice más largo

espero que les guste

porfa reviews!!!

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece, son todos de masashi kishimoto

_**Capitulo 1**_

A la mañana siguiente, Anko se levantó más tarde de lo normal, se vistió lentamente aún pensando en lo que había soñado la noche anterior, sin querer su mano rozó aquel collar que había traido desde niña, estaba tan acostumbrada a llevarlo puesto que no se había dado cuenta que lo traia

Lo miró largamente, se preguntó como lo había obtenido pero no lo recordó, sabía que significba algo pero en ese momento el sello maldito comenzó a dolerle,y optó por dejar de pensar en eso, al fin y al cabo, había muchas cosas que no recordaba de su niñez.

Finalmente terminó de vestirse, siempre con su tan caracteristico abrigo, varias de sus amigas le habían dicho que deberia quitarselo por que se veía poco femenina y que por eso no había ningún shinobi interesado en ella, pero Anko siempre decía que no, porque ese abrigo ya era parte de ella, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro,

"**_pensar en hombres no es mi mayor prioridad, lo mas importante para mí es derrotar a ese bastardo de orochimaru",_** los hombres serán en otro momento...

Con este último pensamiento salió de su casa un poco menos animada de lo normal, ese día pensaba ir a la tienda de armas para comprarse una katana, ya que estaba desarrollando un nuevo jutsu para el cual necesitaba aprender a utilizarla, pero no estaba contenta con los resultados, ella notaba que necesitaba un maestro, esto hizo que se enojara

"**_soy una jounin especial, no tengo porque ser entrenada por nadie", "pero... si quiero que este jutsu funcine tengo que aprender..., aunque tenga que tener a otro jounin como sensei...", "¿pero quien?" _**finalmente soltó un largo suspiro, no conocia a nadie en que pudiera confiar para pedir un favor así.

Iba pensando en algún ninja que pudiera enseñarle cuando se percató que delante de ella iban ciertos ninjas caminando por la ciudad: Azuma y Kurenai, el primero iba con su tan caracteristico cigarrillo mientras escuchaba a su acompañante; parecían estar en una conversación muy acalorada, lo que era muy extraño porque su amiga kurenai no era del tipo de personas que se exaltara tan facilmente.

Mientras decidia que la tienda tendría que esperar una sonrisa malevola cruzó sus labios, con el mayor sigilo que tenia se acerco rápidamente a la espalda de kurenai y juntand todo el aire en sus pulmones y gritó:

-BUENOS DIAS KURENAI- haciendo que un grupo de personas que pasaban por ahí miraran extrañadas hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-AAAAHHH!!!- gritó kurenai, pegó un salto de la pura impresión y le subieron los colores al rostro al ver a su amiga llorando de la risa.

Por su parte Azuma miraba con sorpresa a Anko, se había puesto un poco más palido de lo normal por la impresión pero con aquella barba se le notaba muy poco.

Su mirada pasó de los ojos rojizos de kurenai a los Castaños de Anko, por un instante temió que _su _querida kunoichi explotase ya que aquel dia kurenai habia empezado bastante mal por lo que le habia estado contando hace un momento, pero cuando ya estaba pensando en una forma de salir arrancando cuando esto sucediera, Anko tomó la palabra:

-bueno mejor me voy..- dijo, perecia que la kunoichi también sintió el peligro, pensó el pelinegro.

Y sin que pudieran agregar algo más Anko desapareció de la vista de ambos, dejando a una kurenai bastante mas alterada.

" **_ojalá yo igual pudiera desaparecer"_** se dijo a si mismo el shinobi como último pesamiento antes de acercarse lentamente a intentar calmar a Kurenai quien miraba a la nada con una mirada terrorifica.

Anko ya iba lejos cuando cuando Azuma recien iba a hacercarse a Kurenai, pero igualmente estubo segura que escuchó algo asi como "ANKO..." y alguna palomas que estaban por el sector levantaron el vuelo. Le cayó una gotita al estilo anime mientras se hacia la desentendidamientras que se reía internamente, por lo menos le habia servido para subir su ánimo.

Otra sonrisa atravesó nuevamente de Anko rostro, pero esta era triste.

mecanicamente se habia detenido frente a la tienda de armas, mientras sus ojos vagaban por la vitrina su mente estaba en otra cosa...

Por lo menos kurenai tenia a alguien por quien ser consolada y calmada, pensó, **_"mientras que yo no tengo a nadie que me calme"_**...

Se sorprendió pensando en ese tipo de cosas sacudió varias veces su cabeza, no podia estar pensando en algo así en ese momento, aquel sueño la inquietaba mucho y aquel recuerdo le parecía sospechoso, al fin y al cabo por una simple pesadilla no podia empezar a recordar cosas de su pasado.

Tenia la sensación de que aquello podría significar algo más, y tenia que estar preparada por si algo ocurría y para eso necesitaba aprender su nuevo jutsu...

-otra vez a lo mismo!!!- dijo desesperada..

Estaba tan frustrada que no se dio cuenta que una sombra apareció tras ella y se acercó lentamente a su oido...

-hola Anko..- susurró una voz a su lado .

-AAHHH- Anko grito con todas sus fuerzas, casi se le para el corazón y al igual que su amiga kurenai hacia un rato, ella igual llego a pegar un salto.

-KAKASHI¿que se supone que haces?!!!- fue lo único que atinó a decir Anko

-pues parece que lo mismo que le hiciste tu a kurenai hace un rato- respondio kakashi tranquilamente.

El calor subió a las mejillas de Anko, estaba conciente de ello por lo que desvió su cabeza para que kakashi no se diera cuenta; no esperaba una respuesta así del shinobi.

-¿co-como te enteraste?- pregunto confundida la kunoichi

-pues...venia por el camino y me encontre con azuma y kurenai, ella se veia un poco alterada (una gotita apareció en Anko) y decia cosas sobre tí y algo sobre un susto que parece que TÚ le diste... asi que pense que si te encontraba en el camino te preguntaria...- respondio kakashi como sin darle importancia.

-ahh...bueno...este...-titubeó Anko, no sabia que responder se sentia avergonzada por lo que habia hecho, levató la vista mirando a los ojos de kakashi sin saber que decir.

-¿Quieres ir a comer unos dangos?- preguntó como si nada kakashi

-nani¿yo¿Por qué?- dijo la kunoichi.

-si tú, la única persiona con la que estoy hablando en este momento(Anko: n.nu)-dijo kakashi- tengo que pedirte un favor...

-ah, claro no me podria negar a unos deliciosos dangos- respondio la kunoichi, ya habia vuelto a recuperar su personalidad chispeante

Entonces ambos ninjas se dirigieron hacia la tienda de dangos.

.ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra hasta que estuvieron sentados en una de las bancas y Anko hubiera comido su primera docena (xD), ella se sentia incomoda con la presencia del shinobi y no entendia porque, "debe ser normal, al fin y al cabo nunca he sido invitada a comer por nadie" nuevamente suspiró, por tercera vez.

-Anko..-dijo kakashi, sacando a la kunoichi de sus pensamientos

-necesito que me hagas un favor..-

La kunoichi observó detenidamente a kakashi, estaba vestido como cualquier otro shinobi, con la chaqueta verde y el los pantalones y poleron de un tono azul oscuro, lo que mas lo distinguia de los demas shinobis, según anko, era aquel cabello blanco que iba en contra de la fuerza de gravedad, aunque su rostro cubierto también atraía la atención de la kunoichi, en ese momento sus miradas se toparon.

-necesito que..

Anko estaba muy nerviosa, el ninja se veia muy contrariado por lo que se notaba que era algo muy importante.

-necesito que compres por mi el nuevo tomo del icha-icha paradise-dijo finalmente kakashi.

Anko fue a parar al suelo.

-¿era eso solamente¿querias que compre tu estupido libro???-gritó indignada la kunoichi.

-Pues sí, se lo iba a pedir a azuma, pero estaba muy ocupado con kurenai y ya que tengo una misión en un momento más...y no sabía a quien más pedirle...¿lo haras? -preguntó kakashi poniendo su unico ojo visible como de perrito.

Anko no se habia terminado de recuperar de la pregunta- hee...si-en ese momento una idea se le cruzó por la mente- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- esta vez fue Anko la que preguntó

-si, claro-repondió kakashi, mostrando su ojito feliz

"_¿Pórque eres tan fuerte orochimaru sensei?" _

un fuerte dolor le dio a Anko en el cuello, cerró los ojos y se desplomó de la banca, kakashi se acerco preocupado y ayudó a anko a sentarse nuevamente.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó cuando ella ya estaba más estable, nisiquera preguntó que le sucedia ya que habia visto como en un momento su mano se fue a posar a su cuello **_"el sello maldito"_** pensó.

-si, gracias..-respondió la aludida y en seguida añadió- necesito que me enseñes a utilizar una katana-.

-¿nani?- la petición le habia tomado por sorpresa- ¿por qué me pides eso?-

-eres la única persona que me puede ayudar...el motivo no te lo puedo decir.-respondió la kunoichi, durante la mayor parte de la comida habia estado pensando en hacerle esa petición a kakashi, además el habia sido ANBU por lo que debia saber mucho sobre eso.

Kakashi miró a Anko, ésta miraba el suelo, se notaba que aún sentia un poco de dolor, **_"¿por qué necesitará algo así?"_**, por lo que el sabia, ella no era del tipo de personas que pidiera ayuda a si como así, **_"debió tragarse gran parte de su orgullo"_**, sonrió, no sabía porque pero algo le decia que debía ayudarla¿acaso era su intuición o algo más? ...

-está bien, pero primeros me tienes que decir el porque y tendras que esperar a que vuelva de mi misión- accedió kakashi

Algo le decía que no debía confesar la razón, no podia decirle sus suposciciones, tal vez creyera que estaba loca**_ "¿cuantas posibilidades hay de que orochimaru destruyera la aldea?"_** se preguntó, además no queria que nadie supiera sobre su nuevo jutsu era una sorpresa, pero esa era la unica oportunidad que tenía para poder perfeccionarlo.

-esta bien, pero te lo dire cuando vuelvas de tu mision-decidió finalmente Anko, ya tendria tiempo de pensar en alguna mentira...

-entonces que así sea...- kakashi no estaba seguro de por que estaba aceptando eso pero se dejo llevar por su intuición.

-Gracias- Anko esbozó una sonrisa tímida que hizo que kakashi se estremeciera.

-nos vemos Anko...y no te olvides de comprarme el libro, luego te lo pago-dijo kakashi antes de desaparecer dejando a una Anko entre molesta y confundida. Su mirada fue a parar al plato de Dangos, Kakashi no había comido ninguno...

-que dia mas extraño- Susurró Anko.

En un lugar alejado, escondido de todos, en una de las tantas cámares que presentaba la construcción se encontraba un ser humano sentado en una silla completamente vendado mirando hacia el vacio, en ese momento entra un persona.

-orochimaru-sama¿Que necesita de mi?-pregunto n joven de cabello gris, con un traje morado y que usaba lentes.

-Necesito que hagas una visita- respondió orochimaru

-¿A quíen?-preguntó extrañado kabuto

-A una antigua subordinada-

_**Continuara...**_

P.D: Gracias a los que pusieron sus RR, de verdad me alegraron el dia. n.n


	3. Chapter 3

_Ola a todos aquí con el 2º capitulo del fic!!!, me costo inspirarme pero aquí esta. Pues solo agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus reviews me subieron el autoestima...XD_

_Disclaimer:naruto no me pertenece, es de masashi Kishimoto_

_**Aclaraciones**_

**blabla sueño**

_blabla recuerdos de Anko_

_**blabla pensamiento de los personajes**_

blabla narracion

-blabla- lo que dicen los personajes

_**2º capitulo**_

**...una mujer ya madura se encontraba delante de las puertas de su aldea, estaba contenta, nuevamente estaba en casa después de una misión, pero algo la paralizó, había una mancha de sangre en las puertas, lentamente dio un par de pasos para ver que había provocado aquello.**

**Sangre...Sangre y muertos por todos lados, el cielo se oscureció y un par de serpientes gigantes aparecieron para atacarla, facilmente las derrotó y siguió avanzando por la aldea, primero fueron algunos pasos vacilantes pero al ver tanto caos se empezó a aterrorizar y corrió con todas sus fuerzas al lugar de su última esperanza...la torre del hokage.**

**Allí vio un cuerpo en el suelo, rápidamente se acerco a éste y descubrió que era kurenai, un par de lágrimas calleron al ver muerta a su amiga y compañera de armas, en ese momento sintió una presencia, lentamente subió su rostro para encontrarse con su antiguo sensei...**

"**orochimaru..." susurró**

**Éste dio un par de pasos hacía ella, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, una luz iluminó la escena cambiandola radicalmente. Se encontraba en un bosque muy iluminado.**

**-¿orochimaru-sensei?..- preguntó la pequeña**

**-¿qué pasa Anko?- dijo su sensei**

**-¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?- **

**Una sonrisa calculadora cruzó los labios de orochimaru**

**- porque hay algo que anhela mi corazón -**

Se despertó.

Un fuerte dolor provenia de su cuello, esperó un momento para que se le pasará, nuevamente habia soñado lo mismo, pero le preocupaba que cada vez fuera mas nitido y más largo, no sabía que era, pero la perturbaba demasiado.

Su mano fue a parar a su cuello, el sello maldito le ardía, esto solo aumentaba la sensación de que algo andaba mal.

"_Quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte y sabia como tu Orochimaru-sensei"_

No pudo evitar que aquel recuerdo acudiera a su mente, sabía que en ese tiempo el anhelo de su corazón era ese, sin embargo ahora **_"No hay nada que realmente desee "_**, sin automaticamente bajo la mirada y su collar nuevamente apareció ante ella **_"me encantaria saber que significa"_** pensó.

Quitandose aquellos pensamientosde la mente, intentó volver a dormir, sin embargo, aquel mal presentimiento no le permitió volver a cerrar los ojos, finalmente deció esperar a que las primeras luces del alba aparecieran para poder ir a dar un paseo por la villa.

Cuando al fin el cielo comenzó a aclarar, Anko se levanto de su cama y se vistió lo mas lentamente que pudo, no tenia ningún plan, quiza ir al local de dangos, sin embargo dudaba que estuviera abierto tan temprano.

-Que manera de empezar mi dia libre-dijo, Tsunade-sama les había dado a cada chuunin y jounin un dia libre a elección y ella había elegido aquel, y pensaba aprovecharlo, ya que por alguna razón a Tsunade-sama le encantaba llenarlos de misiones. Soltó un suspiro y salió de su departamento

Tal como lo habia pensado, aún era muy temprano para que alguna tienda estuviera abierta, el aire frío del alba se colaba por las rendijas de la malla con la que usualmente iba vestida, se acomodó mejor al abrigo y se sentó en el techo de una casa cercana esperando que el local de dangos abriera.

Anko observaba como se mecian las hojas de los arboles, el ver la forma acompasada en la que se movian por el viento la calmaban, esos últimos días habían sido bastante malos para ella y la mayor parte se debía a sus sueños que hacian que no pudiera dormir bien y esto la ponia de mal humor, el cual se transmitia a los demas miembros de el equipo con los que hacian las misiones sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-Buenos días Anko- dijo alegremente una voz a su espalda, haciendo que la kunoichi diera un salto de la impresión. Un hombre vestido con un traje de espandex verde y polainas amarillas la observaba, éste traía un corte a lo hongo y tenía unas cejas descomunales que le daban un aspecto muy extraño.

-Buenos dias Gai- a su vez saludo Anko.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la mañana?- dijo el moreno

-Salí a dar una vuelta y esperaba a que el local de dangos abriera- y enseguida agregó- ¿y tú?-

-Jajajaja, yo estoy entrenando, está mañana pienso dar 500 vueltas a konoha para el calentamiento porque en mi espiritu arde la llama de la juventud!!!- respondió Gai mientras le salía fuego por los ojos.

-...-(Anko: n.nU)

-¿quieres entrenar conmigo?, es el mejor remedio para liberar las tenciones y problemas que te aquejan y sentirte siempre joven y fuerte- dijo con mucho entusiasmo el shinobi mientras se colocaba en su pose guay y mostraba su sonrisa haciendo que sus dientes reluzcan.

-eh...no gracias- dijo la kunoichi, pero al ver la cara de decepción que colocaba Gai agregó- Pero si quieres podemos ir a comer dangos juntos...como compañeros jounin-dijo esto último ya que vio como Gai la miraba muy ilusionado.

-Por supuesto!!!-Respondío éste muy contento.

Un par de minutos más tarde la tienda de dangos abrió , entre los dos pidieron un par de docenas y se sentaron a comer en una de las bancas que se encontraban afuera de la tienda. Durante los primeros minutos hubo silencio mientras ambos disfrutaban de sus dangos, luego comenzaron a platicar de las misiones que les habían asignado durante su vida y las personas que habían conocido.

Anko se sorprendio al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se entretenía charlando con Gai, disfrutando de su compañía con las ridiculeces que hacía, incluso se sorprendió escuchando el discurso de Gai sobre la llama de la juventud mientras este estaba parado sobre la banca.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, el sol ya había subido y se encontraba en lo alto haciendo que un delicioso calor inundara Konoha.

-Bueno me tengo que ir a realizar una misión, me encantó desayunar contigo, cuando quieras podemos repetirlo- Anko percibió un brillo en los ojos de Gai "¿No sera que...?" se preguntó- Fue mejor que haber ido a entrenar, ojalá te pueda ayudar en algo para hacerte sentir mejor- y diciendo esto último desapareció.

-Espera...Gai- sin embargo, él ya no estaba.

Bajó la mirada al plato vacío de dangos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sobre éste se encontraba el dinero para pagar la comida de ambos, tomo el dinero y fue a pagar.

Tres dias habian pasado desde que tuvo esa conversación con kakashi, aún estaba un poco molesta ya que el shinobi se fue sin pagar la cuenta de los dangos, pero se calmaba pensando que cuando kakashi volviera de su misión se lo cobraría, **_"y pensar que fue él, quien me invitó a comer"_** pensó Anko soltando un bufido de enojo, **_"por lo menos Gai dejó el dinero.."_**, no podía creer lo diferentes que eran ambos ninjas, cada uno con su propia personalidad.

Aquella mañana Anko había decidido ir a ver a Kurenai para ver si se le había pasado el enojo, esperaba que si pero si esto no suceda tendria que aguantar los gritos de ésta hasta que se desahogara, pese a sto no se setia arrepentida de lo que había hecho, siempre que se acordaba le daban unas ganas enormes de reirse.

Al llegar a la casa de su amiga, tocó la puerta, ésta fue abierta por Kurenai, ella miró largamente a Anko la que esperaba ansiosa a la reacción de la pelinegra.

Finalmente Kurenai sonrió a Anko y la dejó entrar a la casa.

-¿Me perdonas?- preguntó Anko

-Por supuesto amiga- respondió Kurenai con una sonrisa- Además ya te voy a hacer lo mismo, no esperaras que lo deje así ¿verdad?-

-Jejejeje- atinó a decir Anko

Las kunoichis salieron a dar un paseo mientras conversaban sobre las cosas que habian pasado los últimos dias, lo cual llevó bastante tiempo (son mujeres...como todas) asi que concordaron ir a almorzar juntas.

-A cualquier lugar menos al local de los dangos- aclaró Kurenai, antes de que Anko pudiera hacer algo.

Luego de almorzar se despidieron ya que Kurenai tenia una misión, por su parte, Anko se dirigió a la librería para comprar el libro que le había pedido Kakashi, se sorprendió al ver que una fila de una cuadra completa formada por hombres estaba esperando su turno para comprar el Icha Icha.

-Que!!, no sabia que tanta gente leyera este tipo de libros!!!,¿acaso en esta aldea todos son pervertidos? -dijo Anko- deberia haber traido unas docenas de dangos, para la espera- se lamentó y sin más se puso a la fila rogando para no estar el resto del dia ahí.

Luego de pasar la mayor parte de la tarde haciendo cola al fin obtuvo el libro, ella nunca habia tenido curiosidad por leer ese tipo de literatura por lo que nisiquiera abrió el Icha Icha, lo único que queria era llegar a su casa a descansar un rato y ver si podia dormir( a cualquiera le cansa hacer una fila de tantas horas cierto??..).

Mientras caminaban derrepente sintió una presencia fuera de lo común, se detuvo y agudizó su oído, escucho un ruido a su izquierda y, sin esperar, salió del camino para ir tras la sombra, ésta tomaba el camino hacia el bosque, seguramente pensaba que ahí iba a poder escapar de ella, pero seguramente no conocia el bosque ten bien como ella, por lo que tomó otro camino para intersectarlo en un claro a algunos metros más adelante.

Su plan funcionó, se topó con él tal como lo habia planeado, observó como iba vestido, traía una capucha de las que utilizaban los Ambu, su rostro estaba tapado por una máscara y su cabello plateado salía a relucir.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó, ella no se podía creer que fuera un miembro Ambu, no tendria porque haber escapado de ella.

-Vaya, no pensé que fueras capaz de sentir mi presencia- dijo el desconocido- se nota que Orochimaru-sama te entreno.

-¿orochimaru?..-no estaba preparada para escuchar eso ¿qué tenia que ver Orochimaru con todo esto?, ¿como sabia el...?- Responde a lo que te pregunte!!-

Lentamente el desconocido se sacó la máscara, dejando ver un par de lentes redondos, esa cara le era familiar...

-Kabuto?..-era el ninja que habia hecho el examen de chunin y que resultó ser un espía de Orochimaru.

-si Anko-san...no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí por lo que voy a ir directo al grano...Orochimaru-sama me ha enviado a entregarte un mensaje- dijo kabuto

Anko no podía articular palabra, eso la había pillado de sorpresa, entonces se dio cuenta que no podia moverse,¿acaso el había utilisado un jutsu inmovilizador cuando había bajado la guardia? - no quiero nada con ese monstruo-

Lo lamento Anko-san, pero es mi mision decirtelo...además es una oferta que no podrás rechazar..-y diciendo esto una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kabuto.


	4. Chapter 4

Felizmente aquí esta el tercer capitulo de "lo que tu corazon anhela", y aprovecho de hacer publicidad a mis otros dos fics :** "el peor de mis males**" y **"Siete dias"** ambos son OroxAnko y constan de 1 capitulo.

_**Aclaraciones**_

**blabla... sueño**

_blabla...recuerdos de Anko_

_**blabla... pensamiento de los personajes**_

blabla... narracion

-blabla-... lo que dicen los personajes

_**Capitulo 3**_

Se encontraba en su habitación encogida en una esquina con las piernas apegadas a su cuerpo y sus brazos sobre ellas, tal y como lo hacia cuando era pequeña y se sentía triste, pero ahora el sentimiento era completamente diferente: confusión, eso era lo que atormentaba su mente, las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro y mojaban su abrigo, una lágrima rebelde fue a caer sobre su collar, al sentirlo, la kunoichi bajó su mirada y lo observó.

"_Lo lamento Anko-san, pero es mi misión decírtelo...además es una oferta que no podrás rechazar…-"_

_Ella lo observó sorprendida sin poder articular palabras._

_-orochimaru-sama antes de abandonar Konoha robó unos pergaminos secretos muy importantes para sus experimentos, pero Jiraiya-sama, logró arrebatarle la mitad de esos pergaminos, haciendolos inútiles tanto para Orochimaru-sama como para Konoha ya que si no estan completos, no pueden ser desifrados.-_

_-¿De que sirve que me cuentes esto a mi?- preguntó Anko_

_-Anko-san Orochimaru-sama desea que tú le consigas los pergaminos que le faltan y se los entreges- anunció Kabuto._

_-¿por qué cree Orochimaru que yo voy a hacer algo así?, nunca traicionaría a Konoha- respondió cortante Anko_

_-No estás en poscición de decir nada, te encuentras bajo mi jutsu paralizante- dijo Kabuto, sin ni un asomo del respeto que había tenido hace unos minutos con ella y sin esa sonrisa tan caracteristica._

_Pero Kabuto no se dio cuenta que Anko se había liberado del jutsu paralizante, lanzandose contra el shinobi, quien no pudo evitar el ataque y en un segundo sintió una Kunai rozandole el cuello._

_-ahora eres tú el que no se encuentra en poscición de nada mocoso- dijo enojada Anko_

_Kabuto sonrió, y comenzó a deshacerse delante de los ojos de Anko.**"¿Clon de barro?"**, sintió una presencia a su espalda, giró rapidamente justo a tiempo para detener una kunai de Kabuto._

_-es mejor de lo que esperaba Anko-san, pero...-antes de terminar la frase Kabuto apareció detrás de la kunoichi haciendo una llave que la desarmó completamente -pero no es suficiente, porque yo estoy al nivel de Kakashi-san- terminó la frase._

_-mi intención no es matarla Anko-san, pero si usted se pone agresiva, tengo permitido hacerlo..., además aun no ha escuchado lo que gana a cambio del hacerle este pequeño favor a orochimaru-sama...¿ o es que no recuerda el significado de ese collar?...- dijo Kabuto_

_-Maldito- respondió Anko_

_Nuevamente Kabuto sonrió -Orochimaru sama promete removerle el sello maldito y devolverle todos sus recuerdos...pero- dijo mientras se acercaba al oido de la kunoichi- si no lo hace, yo mismo vendre a matarla- _

_Kabuto soltó a Anko, la que no se movió de el lugar donde estaba, impresionada por las palabras del peliblanco._

_-tiene 3 semanas para conseguirlos- finalizó kabuto desapareciendo en una nube de humo, dejando a Anko sola en el bosque._

No se habia dado cuenta de como había llegado a su casa, su cuerpo se movió automaticamente desde el bosque hacia su hogar, sentia su respiración agitada, mientras su mente aún recordaba las últimas palabras de Kabuto.

"_Orochimaru sama promete removerle el sello maldito y devolverle todos sus recuerdos...pero si no lo hace, yo mismo vendre a matarla..."_

Y las lagrimas seguian callendo por su rostro **_"¿Que hago?, ¿que hago?...¿es mas importante mi vida que el bienestar de mi aldea?...¡por supesto que no!, una vez juré proteger mi aldea aún a costa de mi propia vida...pero...¿Acaso voy a morir así, sin luchar?...tal vez eso querria Kabuto, pero el no conoce a Anko Mitarashi, él no sabe de lo que soy capaz de hacer...sin embargo...¿Qué esperanza tengo si ese imbecil es tan fuerte como kakashi?..._**

Entonces se dio cuenta que su mano sostenia aquel collar, quizo quitarselo y tirarlo lejos pero una fuerza invisible no se lo permitió, lentamente, como si fuera contra su voluntad, soltó el collar, dejandolo colgar nuevamente de su cuello.

Su mirada se desvió hacia su cama, en ella se encontraba el libro que le habia pedido Kakashi hace un par de dias, parecia que habia sido hace mucho tiempo que se lo habia encontrado y el la habia invitado a comer dangos...

Entonces, como si un pequeño rayo de luz disipara un poco las tinieblas que la cubrian, se le ocurrió una idea **_"entrenamiento...como se me pudo olvidar algo así...", _**eso era lo que tenia que hacer, si lograba derrotar a Kakashi despues del entrenamiento que el le habia ofrecido, entonces, y solo entonces, ella tendria una oportunidad de derrotar a Kabuto.

Ya no era solo por un simple jutsu o una venganza, ahora era por su propia vida que iba a entrenar para hecerse mas fuerte, solo tenía 3 semanas que no podia desperdiciar.

Nuevamente la energía se apoderó de ella, abrió las cortinas y sorprendida se dio cuenta que el sol ya habia salido, se vistió y salió de su casa con una sola idea en la mente: encontrar a Kakashi.

Rogaba con todo su ser que el shinobi hubiera regrasado de la mision que tenia durante la noche o en la mañana, despues de recorrer la villa un par de veces, exausta y a punto de rendirse vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia con los pelos muy parados vestida de naranjo y que por la direccion en que iba seguramente se dirigia hacia el ramen de Ichiraku.

Una sonrisa de felicidad atrravesó el rostro de Anko, solo podia significar una cosa:

Kakashi había regresado

Continuara...

**PD: No se olviden de dejar sus reviews!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

GOMEN por el atraso, pero pase por muchas cosas este ultimo tiempo.(entre ellas in bloqueo mental y que estuve sin teclado muchos dias).

Pero aquí esta el 4º capitulo, al fin hay un poco de romance, espero que les guste y sin decir mas aquí va el fic!!

_**Capitulo 4**_

**Se encontraba en un bosque muy iluminado.**

**-¿Orochimaru-sensei?..- preguntó la pequeña**

**-¿qué pasa Anko?- dijo su sensei**

**-¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?- **

**Una sonrisa calculadora cruzó los labios de Orochimaru**

**porque hay algo que anhela mi corazón -**

**- ¿algo que anhela?- preguntó una confundida Anko**

**- cuando hay algo que realmente deseas, eres capaz de volverte muy fuerte- agregó Orochimaru mientras sonreía fríamente a su alumna.**

**-ummm...no hay nada que anhele realmente...-dijo triste Anko, y luego agregó- ¿Que es lo que anhelas Orochimaru-sensei?-**

**-Lo que anhela mi corazón es...poder-**

Sus ojos nuevamente se abrieron, estaba comenzando a recordar aquella conversación con Orochimaru cuando era pequeña, esto la entristeció ya que en este momento lo que su corazón anhelaba era vengarse de Orochimaru y aún así no se había hecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo.

-Otra vez me mentiste Orochimaru...- dijo para si misma con una sonrisa triste.

Una semana había pasado desde el regreso de Kakashi y del comienzo del entrenamiento de Anko, los primeros días habían sido frustrantes para ella ya que podía notar la gran diferencia que existía entre ambos tanto en velocidad, fuerza y destreza, además de que la relación entre ambos era muy "fría" para Anko, las conversaciones se limitaban a su desempeño en el entrenamiento y nada mas, aunque ella intentara entablar una conversación, esto no sucedía.

Y para empeorar las cosas, aquel sueño no la dejaba en paz, recordándole cada noche el encuentro entre Kabuto y ella, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Todo esto hacia que se sintiera cada vez mas frustrada y desmejorada tanto en su animo como en su apariencia.

-hoy se cumple una semana...-se dijo, y reuniendo fuerzas, se levanto de la cama y se vistió para ir a entrenar.

Durante los últimos días ella había decidido entrenar sola durante las mañanas para hacer algo útil con su tiempo en vez de desvelarse en su cama. Salió de su casa y fue al bosque.

En el bosque estuvo la mayor parte de la mañana practicando los movimientos que le había enseñado Kakashi con su katana, y mientras entrenaba se recordaba mentalmente la razón por la cual lo hacia.

-vencerte...-susurró con odio la kunoichi

Para el nuevo jutsu que estaba entrenando le era necesario aprender a usar la katana, su jutsu consistía en acumular una gran cantidad de chakra en una mano que, luego de modelarlo, dejaba salir por los puntos de chakra de sus dedos manteniéndolo para no perderlo. El chakra tomaba la forma de una larga hoja de acero color azul (el color del chakra), cumpliendo una función muy similar a la de una katana, solo que su katana hecha de chakra podía cortar con solo acercarla al enemigo, pero tenia un defecto, con el control sobre el chakra que ella tenia actualmente, el jutsu no duraba mucho y además le producía daño a su cuerpo.

Orochimaru había intentado enseñárselo a Anko una vez, pero ella no pudo aprenderlo, esto había hecho que Orochimaru se decepcionara de ella. sin embargo, después de que Orochimaru la abandonara, Anko no había vuelto a intentar hacer aquel jutsu. Pero las ansias de vengarse y la amenaza de Kabuto habían hecho que ella volviera a intentar controlarlo.

Anko no le había mostrado a nadie esta técnica, ella estaba segura que era una técnica prohibida y prefería ser cautelosa, ni siquiera a Kurenai se la había comentado.

Al terminar su entrenamiento matutino, se fue a su casa, se ducho y volvió a salir, pensaba ir a almorzar dangos. Mientras iba de camino se encontró con Gai y juntos fueron a comer, Anko disfrutaba la compañía de Gai, le levantaban el animo y agradecía tenerlo como amigo, pero algo le decía que Gai la miraba como algo mas, pero ella prefería ignorar ese presentimiento.

Cuando ya habían terminado de comer apareció Kakashi junto a ellos, su mirada estaba mas impenetrable de lo normal al verlos comiendo juntos y se quedo mirando como ambos se reían de un chiste dicho por Gai.

Por el cuerpo de Kakashi paso una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, era como si un volcán estuviera apunto de hacer erupción en su estomago._** "¿porque siento esta molestia?"**_ se pregunto,_** "¿será que..."**_

Con una sacudida de cabeza quito esos pensamientos de su mente y dando un par de pasos mas se acerco a los ninjas, y dijo como normalmente lo hacia:

-Hola-

-¿Kakashi?- dijo sorprendida Anko - ¿Que haces aquí?.

Pues...ya que te estabas retrasando preferí venir a buscarte...-dijo tranquilo.

Ninguno de los dos ninjas hizo ningún comentario._** "¿No se supone que Kakashi es el que llega tarde?"**_ se pregunto Anko. Por su parte Gai tenia su mirada puesta sobre Kakashi y lo miraba desafiante mientras que el ninja copia lo miraba muy tranquilo, parecía que se había dado cuenta de algo que la kunoichi ignoraba.

-Adiós Anko-san tengo que hacer una misión- dijo repentinamente Gai y con una de sus sonrisas guay desapareció en una voluta de humo.

- y nosotros nos vamos a entrenar- le dijo Kakashi a Anko, y con un asentimiento ambos desaparecieron en el aire.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ninjas se encontraban en el bosque, hacia tiempo que el entrenamiento había comenzado y Anko se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

Amablemente Kakashi se acerco y le tendió una mano – vamos que esto acaba de comenzar- le dijo alegremente.

Con su energía renovada y mas confiada que antes Anko se alejo un par de pasos de Kakashi y se puso en posición de defensa. Kakashi no daba muchas muestras de cansancio pero ya no leía el libro y miraba atentamente para detectar los movimientos de la kunoichi.

Numerosas veces durante el entrenamiento había sucedido situaciones similares, en las que Kakashi le daba una palabra amable para que Anko no se rindiera, esto la hacia sentirse con mas fuerzas y volverlo a intentar una y otra vez nuevamente, debido a esto, en el corazón de Anko se estaban formando sentimientos que ella no podía explicarse y los confundía con agradecimiento.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Anko se lanzó corriendo contra Kakashi con la katana en alto sujeta entre sus dos manos, en un par de pasos acorto la distancia que los separaba y agachándose lanzo una estocada que Kakashi esquivo fácilmente colocándose detrás de ella para atacar con la katana en una mano, sin embargo Anko se dio vuelta en el momento justo para detener el ataque produciendo un ruido metálico con el choque de ambas katanas.

Rápidamente Anko dio un salto en la dirección opuesta en la que se encontraba Kakashi y arremetió de nuevo contra el, las katanas se encontraron nuevamente y dieron paso a sucesivos distanciamientos y nuevos choques a una gran velocidad que solo se puede alcanzar después de arduo entrenamiento.

Cansada de seguir aquel juego decidió cambiar su ataque, en el momento en que ambos se encontraban en el aire luego de un gran salto Kakashi ataco directamente a Anko y la delgada hoja de la katana la atravesó por la mitad, sin embargo inmediatamente se transformo en un tronco _**"Kawarimi"**_ pensó el shinobi.

Esta vez fue Anko la que atacó al ninja pero éste giro en 180 grados quedando frente a ella, detuvo su ataque y con un ágil movimiento de su mano hizo que Anko soltara la katana y la lanzó lejos del alcance de la kunoichi.

Sus pies aun no tocaban el suelo y debido al desarme de Kakashi, Anko perdió el equilibrio enredando sus pies con los del ninja copia quien ya no tomaba atención porque creía que la pelea había terminado. Esto lo tomo desprevenido y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Anko se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo y Kakashi sobre ella afirmado con sus codos para no aplastarla con su peso. El calor recorrió el cuerpo de la kunoichi y un ligero temblor la sacudió al sentir el firme contacto del bien formado cuerpo de Kakashi sobre ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con el del ninja y por primera vez vio la profundidad que se escondía bajo aquella mirada de desinterés, era conciente de que el rubor cubría sus mejillas, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, estaba perdida en la mirada de Kakashi.

Por su parte, el shinobi no hacia nada por evitar el contacto entre su cuerpo y el de Anko, sentía la tibieza que irradiaba el cuerpo de la kunoichi y desde aquella posición podía notar las suaves curvas que formaban el cuerpo de ella, ya que su abrigo se había descolocado durante la batalla.

Ambos tenían la mirada perdida el uno en el otro, mientras que sus respectivas conciencias les decían que no estaba bien todo aquello, pero se hicieron los sordos, y lentamente, como si se tratara de un hechizo, kakashi se fue acercando al rostro de Anko hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, sintiendo su respiración agitada se acerco aun mas para poder romper aquellos centímetros que lo alejaban del hermoso rostro de la kunoichi y en el punto en que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse...

-hola Anko, hola Kakashi- dijo una alegre voz.

Rápidamente los ninjas se pararon del suelo muy apenados y cada uno mirando en dirección opuesta para que no se les notara tanto el rubor, aunque a Kakashi se le notaba menos por la mascara. Kurenai parecía muy divertida al ver la situación tan incomoda en la que había colocado a sus amigos.

- bueno yo venia a invitarlos pero si estan muy ocupados mejor vengo después- dijo haciéndose la inocente

-NO- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y al darse cuenta Anko se sonrojo aun mas, pero Kakashi parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad - ¿invitarnos a que? - pregunto para cambiar el tema.

-es que Asuma y yo vamos a hacer una fiesta esta noche para celebrar nuestro compromiso y yo venia a invitarlos a ustedes y a pedirle a Anko que me ayude en las compras- dijo Kurenai

-será un placer- respondió Kakashi y luego miro a Anko – nuestro entrenamiento va a tener que quedar hasta aquí -

-eh...si tienes razón... nos vemos después- respondió aun desconcertada la kunoichi

Y con un movimiento de su mano a modo de despedida Kakashi desapareció en una voluta de humo dejando a las dos ninjas solas.

-esto fue por lo del otro día- dijo repentinamente Kurenai- te dije que me iba a vengar-

-cambiando de tema...¿que pasa entre ustedes?- pregunto muy curiosa la pelinegra.

- nada- respondió Anko sonrojada al recordar el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Kakashi.

- claro...y los chanchos vuelan ¬¬- dijo Kurenai y agrego- ¿Y lo que acabo de ver?

- ni siquiera yo lo se- respondió con una mirada de tristeza la kunoichi- realmente no se lo que me pasa.-

- umm..lo que sucede es que te gusta Kakashi- dijo muy sonriente Kurenai.

- ¿qué? ¿yo...el?- Anko no sabia que decir.

- dime..¿sentiste tu corazón latir violentamente, mariposas en tu estomago y tu respiración muy agitada cuando el estuvo tan cerca de ti?- pregunto Kurenai.

- eh...si- respondió Anko

- ¿sientes que cuando el esta cerca nada es imposible y que si lo deseas realmente lo puedes lograr?- pregunto nuevamente Kurenai

- pues...creo que si- respondió Anko

- es lo mismo que siento cuando estoy con Asuma. Estoy segura de que te gusta- dijo la pelinegra y agrego guiñándole un ojo- y por la reacción de kakashi creo que el siente lo mismo.

- quizás tengas razón...- dijo Anko

- ¿que tal si mejor vamos a comprar para despejarte un poco?- sugirió la kunoichi

-ok- respondió Anko recuperando su habitual alegría, y juntas se fueron en dirección al centro de Konoha.

_**Continuara...**_

_Solo quiero aclarar que Anko no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente Gai por ella, es como lo que pasa entre Naruto y Hinata en el anime. (Ambos son igual de despistados xD)_

_Reviews plisss!!!! _


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí el new cap del fic, sorry x haberme demorado tanto, solo espero que les guste y ya faltan pocos capitulos para terminarlo quiza 2 o 3.

----------

**CAPITULO 6**

Anko se encontraba en su casa arreglándose para la fiesta de Kurenai, mientras se miraba en el espejo recordaba lo que había sucedido en el bosque, el rubor cubrió su rostro al recordar a Kakashi.

- ¿Es que de verdad me habré enamorado?- se pregunto mientras se peinaba.

"_**¿Cómo me pude haber enamorado de ese pervertido que solo lee ese maldito libro todo el día? Y en el peor momento tenia que sucederme, justo cuando solo faltan unos pocos días para que ese maldito de Kabuto venga…"**_

Pensaba esto mientras se colocaba su normal maya ninja.

"_**pero no puedo negar que es muy lindo……espera ¿Cómo lo se si no he visto nunca su rostro?..No lo se, solo lo presiento…pero eso no quiere decir nada"**_

Mientras tanto se colocaba su falda.

"_**Aunque... lo único que he estado haciendo durante las ultimas horas es pensar en el y en su firme cuerpo pegado al mio…"**_

- Ahh! No puedo estar pensando en algo así!! Me estoy volviendo pervertida- dijo en voz alta al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba.

"_**Y si estoy pensando en esto es por algo…tal vez si me guste"**_

Se miro en el espejo y, aunque estaba vestida igual que siempre parecía que una nueva energía la había renovado y, sonriendo se colocó su abrigo y salio de su casa.

Anko fue rápidamente a la casa de Kurenai, le había dicho a su amiga que llegaría temprano para ayudarla a preparar las cosas, pero se sorprendió al ver a Asuma ordenando la casa para la fiesta.

A su espalda apareció Kurenai mirando a Anko desaprobadoramente y sin decir nada la tomo de la mano y la sacó de allí para llevarla a su habitación.

- Sabia que era una buena idea haberte llamado antes- dijo feliz – ahora voy a arreglarte para la fiesta-

- ¿Qué se supone que sucede?-pregunto confundida Anko- ¿lo de ayudarte no era cierto?-

- no, lo hice porque te conozco y se que si te hubiera contado mi plan de arreglarte para la fiesta te hubieras negado- dijo Kurenai.

- aún me niego ¬¬ - respondió Anko un poco molesta por el descaro de su amiga.

- no puedes, porque se que tu sabes que lo necesitas para poder conquistarlo- le dijo la pelinegra con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿vamos?-

Las ninjas se miraron a los ojos por un momento, luchando con la mirada para ver quien convencía a quien, finalmente Anko miro a otro lado haciendose la enojada.

-no puedo creer lo que voy a decir- dijo Anko soltando un suspiro- vamos- y acto seguido una sonrisa surco su rostro.

-----------------------------------------

Anko se encontraba frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero siendo convencida por Kurenai de lo bien que se veía.

Estaba vestida con una polera negra ajustada, una mini color morado que hacia juego con su cabello, unas pantys de rejilla negras, unas botas sin taco también de color negro y colgando de su cuello su usual collar.

Su pelo lo llevaba como de costumbre, aun por los muchos intentos de Kurenai de cambiarle el peinado, pero Anko no había podido evitar que Kurenai la maquillara, haciendo que las delicadas facciones de Anko quedaran mas resaltadas que nunca.

-te ves muy bien- dijo Kurenai dando una mirada aprobadora

-gracias- respondió Anko- será mejor que nos vallamos a la fiesta, seguramente ya comenzó y tú eres la anfitriona-

-si creo que es lo mejor, dudo que Asuma pueda con los invitados, los hombres son tan despistados- dijo con un suspiro.

Ambas salieron a la calle y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Kurenai, ambas se acercaron a la casa pero antes que Anko pudiera llegar a la puerta Kurenai la detuvo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto

Kurenai no dijo nada y le señalo el abrigo.

-jeje- fue lo único que dijo Anko y, antes que pudiera agregar algo mas Kurenai se lo había quitado y hecho desaparecer misteriosamente.

-No voy a dejar que arruines todo ¬¬ – dijo la pelinegra

- ¿hey donde lo dejaste?- pregunto confundida Anko

- lejos de ti por esta noche, no te preocupes mañana va a estar en tu casa- respondió Kurenai dando por finalizada la conversación y juntas entraron a la fiesta.

---------------------------------------------

En el interior la musica sonaba muy fuerte, muchos ninjas se encontraban en la casa ocupando la mayor parte del espacio, Anko no podía entender como entraba tanta gente en esa casa, un poco aturdida intentó avanzar entre la muchedumbre para llegar al lugar donde estaba la comida ya que parecía estar mas vacío.

- Buenas noches Anko-san -dijo una voz por sobre todo aquel ruido, la kunoichi se giró y vio a Gai, iba vestido con un traje formal verde y una corbata naranja chillona.

- veo que estas muy impresionada por mi espectacular traje- dijo mostrando su sonrisa mientras un brillo salía de sus dientes. La kunoichi no pudo evitar poner una cara de total sorpresa que para fortuna de ella Gai interpreto de otra manera.

-Te ves muy linda – dijo Gai sonrojado – ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-he…esta bien- dijo poco convencida mientras miraba de reojo a los lados para ver si habia llegado Kakashi.

Gai y Anko se pusieron a bailar en la pista, Anko estaba sorprendida de lo bien que bailaba Gai, pasaron los minutos y luego de varias canciones Anko se encontraba sedienta.

- tengo sed…-dijo- voy a buscar un poco de bebida…

-si quieres puedo ir a buscarte yo- respondió muy servicial Gai

-no te preocupes mejor voy yo- y, antes de que Gai dijera algo mas desapareció entre la gente.

Anko iba caminando con cuidado de no chocar con nadie, pensando en donde estaría Kakashi, realmente no sabia si quería encontrarlo o no, se sentía extraña sin su fiel abrigo y estaba segura que se iba a quedar sin habla cuando lo encontrara, ya había sido testigo de sus amigas cuando les pasaba eso…

-Auch!!!...- grito Anko cayendo al piso, había chocado con alguien lo suficiente mente fuerte como para tirarla de esa manera.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto una voz familiar para Anko.

-he…si- dijo levantando la cabeza para ver con quien había chocado, al darse cuenta su cara se puso de un color rojo intenso mientras su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

Kakashi la ayudo a ponerse de pie tranquilamente, iba vestido con unos jeans azules gastados, una polera negra y su usual máscara que ocultaba su rostro. Anko no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo ceñida que estaba su polera y como resaltaba su formado cuerpo.

-Llegas tarde y además me tiras al piso!!- dijo fingiendo una mueca de enfado rogando que la oscuridad ocultara su sonrojo.

-Pero no te enojes conmigo, llegué tarde porque se me cruzó un gato negro y tuve que dar toda la vuelta a Konoha- dijo alegremente.

-si claro…y mi abrigo es de color rosa…-dijo desconvencida pero sonriéndole.

-y hablando de eso… ¿Dónde esta tu abrigo?-pregunto bastante curioso, ahora que se detenía para ver mejor a Anko se dio cuenta que no llevaba su acostumbrado abrigo lo que permitía apreciar mejor su cuerpo, por alguna razón desconocida para él verla de esa manera tan distinta a lo normal hacia que su corazón latiera mas rápido y hacia pensar que la Anko dura y burlona que normalmente se mostraba era en realidad una mascara de alguien bueno al que le habían hecho sufrir demasiado en la vida.

Kakashi se había encontrado pensando mucho en Anko en los últimos días y se sorprendió a si mismo disfrutando su compañía en los entrenamientos y que cada vez los anhelaba más, pero lo que había pasado en ese último entrenamiento había escapado completamente de sus manos _"estuve apunto de besar a Anko" _pensó aun sin creerlo, _"pero debo admitir que es muy linda…especialmente esta noche"._

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Anko viendo que Kakashi divagaba en sus pensamientos.

-Nada…nada, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- dijo Kakashi despreocupadamente.

-umm…esta bien- respondió Anko olvidándose completamente de Gai.

Ambos se pusieron a bailar, cada uno disfrutaba la presencia cercana del otro e, inconscientemente se iban acercando cada vez más. En ese momento comenzó a sonar una música romántica y, todos los que bailaban se abrazaron para bailarla. Anko y Kakashi se miraron apenados, ambos ruborizados.

-si no quieres seguir bailando esta bien- dijo Kakashi

-no…no hay problema- respondió Anko- eso si tu quieres.

-no no, yo tampoco tengo problema…-dijo Kakashi

Entonces ambos se abrazaron torpemente, fue como si les hubieran dado un golpe eléctrico a cada uno, sentir la piel del otro tan cercana a la suya, al comienzo bailaban con desconfianza pero, con el avance de la canción se iban dejando llevar por sus sentimientos haciendo el contacto mas firme, sintiendo la respiración del otro en su oídos, llenándose de un sentimiento que nunca antes habían conocido y que los embriagaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron y sus rostros se acercaron, hipnotizados por el ambiente que generaba la música y el contacto producido entre ellos, sus labios se rozaban sin llegar a tocarse saboreando la proximidad de éstos, pero aún sin dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos completamente.

Entonces la canción terminó y, como si hubiera sido un hechizo, ambos regresaron a la realidad separándose inmediatamente.

-lo lamento-dijo Anko y se fue mezclandose entre la gente, se sentía muy mal al haber actuado así, ella no sabia que sentía Kakashi por ella y si él no la quería, no deseaba que Kakashi se lo dijera en la cara, prefería quedar con la duda.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al patio de la casa y se sentó en un banco que se encontraba allí, hacía frío pero a ella no le molestaba, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y su respiración era agitada y tampoco se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ella por detrás.

-Anko-san necesito hablar contigo- dijo la voz

Anko se dio vuelta para ver quien le hablaba y se sorprendió de ver a Gai.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Gai?- preguntó confundida.

Gai tomo asiento a su lado y tomo sus manos para darle un poco de calor.

-Yo queria decirte que…te encuentro muy linda y que el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido fantástico porque he sentido cosas por ti que no había sentido por otra mujer antes.

-Gai…-dijo sorprendida Anko por la declaración del ninja, ella no sospechaba que Gai se había enamorado de ella y eso le dolía mucho porque sabía que no podía responder ese sentimiento porque su corazón ya estaba ocupado por alguien más.

-Gai yo…-intento decir Anko, pero Gai la detuvo antes de que continuara.

-pero hoy me he dado cuenta que no me correspondes y que tu corazón esta ocupado por otra persona, solo quería decirte que sigas lo que anhelas y no temas demostrar tus sentimientos porque yo, antes que nada, soy tu amigo y estaré allí para apoyarte- dijo con una sonrisa un poco triste pero que, a la vez demostraba seguridad en lo que decía.

-gracias…-fue lo único que atinó a responder Anko ante aquellas palabras, Gai tenia razón, tenia que decirle a Kakashi lo que sentía por él- estoy segura que encontraras a una mujer que te ame como te lo mereces, eres una gran persona…-

-entonces… ¿seguimos siendo amigos?- preguntó Gai

Anko sonrió felizmente- por supuesto- respondió y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Pero ninguno de los dos sabia que Kakashi los estaba observando a los lejos y, aunque no pudo escuchar la conversación, vio aquel abrazo y con una mirada sombría entró nuevamente a la fiesta.

-ya veo…-dijo- creo que me equivoqué…ella tiene a alguien más…

------------------

No se olviden de dejar reviews!!!

Aprovecho de hacer una pregunta ¿Quieren lemon de esta pareja?

Espero las respuestas

bye


End file.
